Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise, among other things, integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing one or more types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Power semiconductor devices are commonly used in many applications. A common metric for the comparison of power devices is the relation between specific on-resistance and breakdown voltage. Conventional semiconductor power devices have a tradeoff for a given type of device substrate. In other words, a device with low on-resistance along with high breakdown voltage is not achievable beyond this tradeoff.
Nano-electro-mechanical (NEM) relay technology has been suggested for ultra-low-power complementary logic applications.